Angles wings and a samurai's Heart
by Third degree burn
Summary: A new visitor comes and lives at the Kamiya Dojo she is a bit weird I mean she is an angle for Kami's sake excuse the pun Gomen for any spelling errors KenKao SanMeg R
1. Hum I can't think

Angles wings and a samurais Heart  
By third degree burn  
Ok ppl this is a sad funny romance Fic  
Battou: EWWWW romance  
_x Deal with it I am only writing this because my cat said ppl might like  
it  
Battou: Tiger or Baby  
-_-x both  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin although I wish I did even though I am a K&K  
Fan Shessha still likes KEN-SAMA  
~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kamiya dojo name Himura Kenshin trouble with....HOLY KUSO this will  
take meh awhile," said a sharp looking angle with a black Gi on and a white  
pants (Ya kno like Sano's) on. She had long dark brown hair tied back in a  
low ponytail, which fits perfectly with her fiery amber eyes.  
~~~~~~* At the Kamiya Dojo  
"AHHH BUSU'S ABUSEING ME" Yahiko yelled at the top of his lungs. "NO  
I AM NOT I JUST TEACHING YOU SOME RESPECT FOR MY COOKING" Kaoru yelled  
back. "Maa Maa you two calm down that you should" Kenshin stuttered. Knock,  
knock, knock. "Oro shessha'll get that" Kenshin Ran at god speed to the  
door. "Mr. Himura" "Yes" "Here you go please do not share any information  
written in this letter" after that the dude left a puzzled Kenshin. "ORO"  
~~~~~~~* At Erin's dojo where she is currently writing this Fic  
Gomen Gomen Gomen that was short ahem Flames will be used to keep this dojo  
warm since it is winter here in Texas nice reviews will be very well  
accepted too death threats I will also let slide  
Battou: Ok I gonna  
Not from you Battou Geez  
Follow the I's  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V that is right I need every comment you have Ja Ne 


	2. Guess who's coming for dinner

Chapter two Guess who's coming for dinner  
Battou: Humph you're uncreative  
^_^x"" Well Battou made her point no one reviewed me  
Battou: wasn't talkin' 'bout that the title of this chapter "Guess who's  
Coming for dinner"  
-O-x well I TRIED HARD ON MAKING THAT TITLE YOU INGNORAMUS  
Battou: Just do the disclaimer and get on with the story  
Humph I do not own RuroKen Buuuut I wish I did so I could have Ken-sama  
even though I am a Kenshin & Kaoru Fan  
~~~~~~~* From Erin's Dojo to Kamiya's  
"Hmmm I wonder what is in the letter that I do" Kenshin said curiously.  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called. Kenshin smiled to himself he loved to her Kaoru's  
voice "coming". But before Kenshin should walk a step more knocking came at  
the door. "Oh it must be Sano it is about that time that it is" Kenshin  
said turning around as he opened the Shoji (JYO is that how ya spell it I  
am really confused @_@x) He saw a young girl looking about the age of 20(Do  
I have to describe her she was the angle in the last chapter only you can't  
see her wings) "Hey I am your angle I am here to help you with you  
*Shudder* extremely long list of troubles My name is Fox Zou" Fox stated.  
"Whoever hired you made a mistake I am doing just fine that I am" Kenshin  
said trying to persuade her to leave. "I sure your first wife.....um *Looks  
at piece of paper * Tomone Yukishiro wouldn't be wrong" Fox seamed to be  
confident to do this one (She worked on other cases too oh shit sorry I  
forgot reading). "What you seem as though you never saw it coming you read  
the letter right" "No" "Oh" "OI KENSHIN I THOUGHT YOU AND JOU-CHAN WERE  
HITTING IT OFF AND NOW LOOK AT CHA CHEATIN' ON 'ER ALREADY" Yes it is SANO!  
"So this must be the ever famed Sanosuke Sagara or the fighter for hire  
Zanza" Fox asked. T_T "Yes" Kenshin answered. "Oi Sanosuke ova' here what  
are ya chicken ta say that to ma face" Fox yelled at him. "WHAT" Sano  
yelled  
"ORO" Kenshin yelled.  
And........................................................  
~~~~~~~* At Erin's Dojo  
*Erin is knocked out and tied up on the floor*  
Battou: I ain't creative too so I ended it with a cliffhanger  
BWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHA*Cough*  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA  
HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA REVIEW NOW cause I am sad  
now...........and cold and hungry WHY DID I HAVE TO KNOCK HER OUT *end of  
chapter two because Battou is hungry and Erin is knocked out * 


End file.
